


Teachings of Sun Tzu

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sun Tzu, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don doubts his abilities as a fighter and Leo explains why he shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachings of Sun Tzu

The lair was quiet as Leo's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure what it was that had awakened him but something in the lair was off and it was his job as the leader to find out what it was. With years of stealth training under his belt Leo got out of his bed, strapped on his katanas, and made his way to the hallway without making a sound.

Moving down the hall with barely a whisper to indicate that he had been there, Leo stopped at the first room he came to, Mikey's. Leo carefully opened the door a crack to let himself get used to the light shining in the corner. Mikey may no longer have been afraid of the dark like he was when he had been younger but he still felt more comfortable sleeping with a nightlight on. It also gave Leo the advantage of being able to see the whole room clearly and avoid the comics and other items that littered the floor as he made his way closer to Mikey's bed.

When Leo got to the bed he saw that Mikey was sleeping peacefully with one leg hanging off the bed and an arm thrown over his head covering his eyes. The blanket had even been pushed down until it only covered one of his feet. With a gentle smile and a soft kiss to Mikey's forehead Leo pulled the blanket back up and tucked his youngest brother back in.

Leo's next stop down the hallway was Raph's room. He knew that he would have to be a little sneakier in here. Raph had always been able to sense when people were around him, even in sleep. Once Leo had managed to quietly get close enough to Raph he saw that he was sleeping peacefully and there was no need to worry about his red-banded brother. Using a gentle hand, Leo slipped off Raph's mask that was already halfway off of his head. With a soft caress to Raph's cheek Leo made his way out of the room.

There was only one more brother left to check on before Leo could convince himself that his feeling was just a false alarm and go back to bed. It shouldn't even have been too difficult considering Donnie was the most compliant of his brother and hardly ever caused any trouble. As Leo slid the door open to his final brother's room he amended his previous thought. Just because Donnie almost never gave him any problems didn't mean that he never did at all. The bed in the room was empty as shown by the soft glow from Don's personal computer.

Closing the door behind him, Leo made his way to the stairs. Donnie could easily have gotten sidetracked by a project in his lab and fallen asleep in there. Before Leo could reach the lab however he noticed a soft glow coming from under the door to the dojo and could hear a slight whooshing sound coming from within.

Using the same stealth that he had been using since he got out of bed, Leo opened the door to the dojo and stepped inside. There in the center of the room with his back to the door stood his missing brother. Don was running through some of the more basic katas that they had learned. This didn't bother Leo too much. What bothered Leo was the fact that Don was obviously putting a lot of effort into each movement and still appeared to be rather shaky.

Don's fatigue most likely stemmed from the fact that he was just now getting over a cold that had, had him in bed for almost a week and earlier that night he had taken a bit of a tumble in a fight against the Purple Dragons.

Leo took a step towards his brother, deliberately dragging his feet on the ground so as not to startle him. Hearing a noise behind him, Don spun around and took up a defensive stance with his bo that was more than a little wobbly.

"Leo," Don gasped in surprise as he lowered his weapon. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were too busy concentrating," Leo acknowledged. "What are you doing up so late practicing. You should be in bed or you'll relapse with that cold of yours."

"I'm fine Leo," Don tried telling him as he moved back into his stance, swaying a little as he went.

Leo however wasn't buying it. With a few quick steps he was standing in front of Don holding onto his bo, preventing him from moving away from him.

"Don you aren't fine," Leo insisted. "Now tell me why you're up in the middle of the night practicing yourself into exhaustion when you should be in bed asleep."

Don opened his mouth to maintain that there was nothing wrong with him but one look into Leo's eyes told him that it wouldn't work. "I'm just tired of being the weak link," Don said quietly.

Leo got a puzzled expression on his face at Don admittance. "Who said that you're the weak link?" asked Leo. "You're just as strong as the rest of us. Even stronger in some areas."

Before Don could protest, Leo had grabbed the bo from Don's hands and was pulling him towards the door. Don was too tired to argue with whatever plan Leo hand in mind and just followed behind him. As they made their way upstairs they passed by Don's room and headed straight for the leader's room. Once they were in there Leo leaned the bo against the wall, took off his katanas, and began to strip Don of his gear.

Once that was done Leo led Don over to the bed and had him lay down. Slowly Leo crawled on top of Don until he was hovering just above him.

"Just because you aren't as physically strong as say Raph doesn't mean that you're the weak link," Leo said as he began to trail his hands down Don's body.

"But Leo," Don tried to interrupt.

"Hush Don and just listen," Leo told him, silencing him with a kiss. "'It is more important to outthink your enemy than to outfight him'. That's one of Sun Tzu's teachings. And you Donnie can outthink anyone."

Leo's kisses moved down to his collarbone and Don let up a soft moan at the treatment that he was receiving. Smiling at the reaction that he got, Leo trailed one hand down Don's body until he was playing with his tail. With a slight pinch to the tip of his tail Don arched his hips up with a gasp that was quickly swallowed by Leo's mouth.

Pulling away Leo grabbed the lube off of his bedside table and covered one of his fingers with it. Slowly he circled Don's puckered entrance before pushing inside. The feeling of being filled caused Don to drop down and into Leo's waiting hand.

"Sun Tzu also said that 'to win one hundred battles is not the height of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is'," Leo purred as he stretched Don. "I can only think that he was thinking of you when he said those words. We would have been lost so many times if it wasn't for you and your strength in outthinking the enemy Don. Do you understand?"

Don gasped as Leo hit the bundle of nerves inside of him as he added a second finger. "Yes Leo. I understand," he moaned.

"Good because I don't want you ever thinking that you're a weak link on this team ever again Donatello," Leo said firmly as he pulled his fingers out. He quickly lubed up his dick that had finally been allowed to make its appearance with a few quick strokes. "We would be lost without you Donnie."

Sliding in until he was completely sheathed inside Don's tight warmth Leo held still for a moment to regain his composure. With the teasing that he had done to Don and with Don lying warm and compliant underneath him, Leo knew that this wasn't going to last very long but he wanted Don to get as much enjoyment as possible.

Pulling back until only the head remained inside Don, Leo slammed back in making sure to hit Don's prostate in the process. Leo continued his quick pace, hitting those nerves every time, and stroking Don's cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Don was writhing on the bed and Leo's thrusts were faltering.

"So close Leo. So close," Don churred.

"Then let yourself go Don," Leo urged.

With that Don exploded into Leo's hand while his inner walls clamped down on Leo's member. The tightness and the heat and the sound of Don climaxing beneath him was too much for Leo as he sent his own heat deep into Don's core.

As they came down from their high Leo gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out of Don completely and laying beside him. Gently Leo pulled Don into his arms and nuzzled his cheek while their heartbeats returned to normal.

"Don't ever doubt yourself again Don," Leo told him.

"And what if I do," Don hummed as he nuzzled Leo back.

A wide grin broke across Leo's face as he captured Don's lips in a deep kiss. "Well than I guess I'll have to re-teach this lesson all over again until it sticks," answered Leo.

"In that case I can't promise that I'll be a very good student," murmured Don as he let himself go and drifted off into sleep.  
"I'll always be here to remind you Don," whispered Leo as he joined Don in dreamland.


End file.
